


interested

by gouachepile



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Barely anything, M/M, this came from me remembering karma isn't there for the first nagisa smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouachepile/pseuds/gouachepile
Summary: Karma in the aftermath of Nagisa and Takaoka's rematch.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	interested

The back of Nagisa’s uniform had a little wrinkle in it. It had probably been that way since P.E., two hours earlier, due to the change into Class E’s camouflage outfits. Karma kind of wanted to reach out and smooth it from his seat in the back of the classroom, but Koro-sensei was teaching. Lunch would be soon though. 

Every afternoon Karma seemed to think these thoughts - so milquetoast, mundane. So buttery-yellow. It was enough to make him sick. What was he, some besotted idiot? 

When he first re-entered class, Nagisa wasn’t even ever on his mind, really. Karma’s focus was on killing Koro-sensei, getting that sweet ten million yen, and cruising through the rest of his life. Sometimes he had absently wanted to touch that blue hair, just to see if it had changed since he had last seen it. But the feeling had always passed quickly. 

Then Takaoka happened. The way Nagisa looked up on that platform, the way he struck Terasaka down like a true killer - it shocked Karma down to his bones. In the aftermath, he remembered feeling rattled when looking at Nagisa’s carefree face, a face once so familiar. A face suddenly made frigid by the night sky's sweeping winds, and the shock of meeting someone you thought you knew, all over again.

Afterwards, he was determined to reintroduce himself to Nagisa. It was all he could think to do.

**Author's Note:**

> reread assclass recently, and got super into it for a brief period. this was the result.


End file.
